


Shadow's Kiss

by crabbybun



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Pseudo poetry, Reader Insert, Stream of Consciousness, vampire!Damien Priest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbybun/pseuds/crabbybun
Summary: A brief glimpse into the hunting practices of a vampire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Shadow's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how to describe or tag this thing. I pretty much just started writing one night and this is what came of it. It's not poetry, but it's not structured like a regular story or anything. It is supposed to be vampire!Damien Priest/Punishment Martinez stalking an unnamed original female character that can easily be used as a reader insert. That's pretty much it. Hope you guys like it.

Black and white tiled floor

Shiny wood tables and booths

Waitresses in pink dresses

Coffee pot perpetually in hand

The overpowering smell of it

The coffee rises above the food

Bacon and maple syrup on the air

It’s warm in here

The windows fog

Contrasting the bleak winter outside

A booth of teenage girls laugh loudly as they gossip

A biker and a couple of his buddies talk over plates of food

There is life here

Despite the late hour

In a back corner

In a small booth

Sits a lone occupant

His long, dark hair falls over his shoulders

His shirt glides across his chest

Highlights a toned physique 

Tattoos pattern his skin

Sunglasses over his eyes

Hide both his identity and intentions

As he slowly nurses a steaming cup of coffee

He licks his lips

He’s watching something

Maybe someone

Like a woman

One of the waitresses

A little tall

A little heavy

Smiles a little too broadly

Laughs a little too loudly

Talks to the patrons a little too long

With curly hair

Dark brown

In a high ponytail

It bounces every time she moves

And green eyes that sparkle

Green like the spring

Like the earth

And things that flower

Like life itself

Things he hadn’t seen in a long time

He licks his lips again

He wonders

Does she taste like sunshine?

Watches as she bounces away

Disappearing into the kitchen

He checks the time

Knows her schedule

Knows he won’t have long to wait

She materializes in front of him

Coffee pot in hand

A smile

White as snow

Small talk

His own smile charms her

The words he picks are sweet 

Like honey

He takes pleasure in watching the blush rise on her cheeks

He picks his moments

Leaves before she does

A large tip on the table 

Outside

He admires the cold, still night

Smokes a cigarette under a tree

Waits

Soon, she emerges

Scans the surroundings

He is one with the shadows

He goes unseen

She shivers

Crosses her arms

Puts her head down 

Starts walking

A corner of his mouth quirks upward

Nearest bus stop is at least two blocks

He follows

Quiet

Still in the shadows

Still unseen

Unheard

He is one with the night

He is one of its children

Her pace quickens

As if she senses him there

Can tell she’s being followed

He grins

Fangs glint in the sparse light

He picks his opportunity 

Swiftly pulls her into a dark alley

Pushes her against the wall

Covers her mouth before she can scream

Smiles

Raises a finger to his lips

He can feel her heartbeat racing

Feel her breath come short and quick

Shushes her

Slowly

He uncovers her mouth

Slowly

He raises his sunglasses

Red eyes shine back

The scream bubbles in her throat

Dies as his hand comes up to caress her cheek

She cannot speak

She cannot move

He leans closer

Brushes his lips against hers

Tilts her chin up

Kisses her deeply

It leaves her dizzy

Unsteady on her feet 

Gently

He turns her head

Bares his teeth

Sinks them into the flesh of her neck

She tastes like more than sunshine

Like warm earth

Ripening fruit

Sweet, but not sugar

Refreshing

A tang reminiscent of thunderstorms

He pulls away as he feels her go limp

Helps her down to the ground

Props her up against the wall

Watches as her breathing grows slow

Makes sure it stays steady

He was here to feed

Not to murder

He materializes a bag of snacks

Slips it into her bag

Pushes his sunglasses down 

Her eyes fluttered open 

Just as he slipped back to the shadows

Groggy

She reaches for the specter 

But he has returned

To the darkness that gave him birth.


End file.
